Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the current invention relate to methods and systems of communication that utilize statistical probability functions to perform signal processing.
Description of the Related Art
Communications systems allow data, audio, and video to be transmitted from one point to another through links implemented in terrestrial, cellular, satellite, and storage systems. Each link may include a signal transmitter, a noise component, a channel, and a signal receiver. The signal transmitter may encode and/or modulate data bits into a signal before transmitting the signal along the channel. The receiver may receive the signal and attempt to demodulate and decode it in order to recover the original data. Noise can affect the signal at the transmitter, on the channel, at the receiver, or all three. The performance of the receiver is particularly sensitive to noise as it may not recover the original data accurately if the noise cannot be properly detected and mitigated. Prior art receiver designs include schemes to detect and mitigate noise. However, the receivers have difficulties dealing with noise when the noise varies with time, is impulsive, or is non-Gaussian in nature.